Bellum omnium contra omnes
by Ksantypa
Summary: Hogwart, czerwiec - grudzień 1940.


_Bellum omnium contra omnes_

**13 czerwca 1940**

Helen Wilkes dyskretnie ziewnęła, siedząc za stołem nauczycielskim. Nie znosiła pilnowania uczniów podczas SUM-ów, wszystkie te procedury związane z przeciwdziałaniem ściąganiu niezmiernie ją nudziły. Lecz pan każe, sługa musi – dyrektor Dippet zarządził, że każdy egzamin teoretyczny ma być nadzorowany przez przynajmniej pięciu nauczycieli, a Gryzelda Marchbanks uznała, że nie robi jej to żadnej różnicy i nie będzie się kłócić. W związku z tym Wilkes przysypiała już na trzecim w tym roku SUM-ie, tym razem z historii magii. Na szczęście był to już ostatni egzamin w tej sesji. Pokrzepiona tą myślą nauczycielka zerknęła na odmierzającą czas klepsydrę, założyła za ucho niesforny kosmyk siwych włosów i wróciła do czytanej pod stołem książki: „Eliksiry świecące – wielki przełom w warzelnictwie".

Lekturę przerwał jej dopiero szturchający ją lekko w ramię Daniel McLeather, młody i wiecznie radosny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Wilkes spojrzała na klepsydrę i stwierdziła ze zdumieniem, że egzamin dobiegł już końca. Błyskawicznie rzuciła na książkę zaklęcie zmniejszające i wsunęła ją do kieszeni. Miała opinię surowej i zasadniczej, nie chciała więc, żeby uczniowie widzieli, jak łamie regulamin – Dippet zabraniał nauczycielom zajmowania się swoimi sprawami, gdy nadzorowali SUM-y czy OWTM-y. Podczas gdy Wilkes zręcznie ukrywała swoją niesubordynację, McLeather wstał i zebrał od uczniów arkusze egzaminacyjne. Marchbanks pobieżnie sprawdziła, czy wszystko w porządku, schowała plik papierów do olbrzymiej teczki i podziękowała śmiertelnie znudzonym nauczycielom za cierpliwość. Ci tylko na to czekali – uprzejmie pożegnali egzaminatorkę i czym prędzej opuścili Wielką Salę.

Uczniowie zdążyli już rozbiec się po błoniach, zdawać by się mogło, że zapomnieli o dopiero co zakończonych egzaminach. Wilkes obserwowała ich przez okno pokoju nauczycielskiego. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie – cała ta „sumowo – owutemowa" męka była już za nią, żaden z jej Ślizgonów nie skompromitował się próbą ściągania, a egzamin z eliksirów przebiegł bez żadnych zakłóceń. Pogodne rozmyślania Helen zostały przerwane przez dźwięk otwierania drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł Albus Dumbledore. Nie miał w oczach swych zwykłych wesołych iskierek. W dłoni trzymał gazetę.

Znowu czytasz mugolską prasę, Albusie?

Ktoś musi. Ty też powinnaś.

I wierz mi, że czasem to robię, ale Times jest za duży, żeby schować go pod stołem podczas egzaminu. Gryzelda i tak jest bardzo miła i udaje, że nie widzi mojego czytania książek. Mów, co się dzieje.

Trwają walki we Francji. Dziennikarze szaleją, wygląda na to, że w mugolskim świecie wszystko jest postawione do góry nogami. Nie podoba mi się to.

Wilkes natychmiast spoważniała.

Myślisz, że Paryż upadnie?

Obawiam się, że to kwestia czasu.

Francuskie Ministerstwo spanikowało. Miotają się, przerzucają aurorów z miejsca na miejsce, wszyscy dowódcy kompletnie potracili głowy. Dostałam dzisiaj list od kuzynki z Francji. Albus, to jest sztywna, zimna i opanowana kobieta, a list brzmi jak od ostatniej histeryczki. Skoro Juliette histeryzuje, to sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna.

Na dodatek wszystko wskazuje na to, że nasze Ministerstwo postanowiło się nie mieszać.

Oszaleli? Już nawet mugole zaczęli wreszcie coś robić. Ten ich nowy premier w końcu podjął jakieś konkretne działania. Może i u nas czas już zmienić ministra?

Masz jakiś konkretny pomysł, Helen?

Ktokolwiek, byle nie Swift. On przebija przecież nawet tego mugolskiego Chamberlaina. Tamten przynajmniej przyjmował do wiadomości, że jest wojna, a Swift udaje, że nic się nie dzieje.

To nas kiedyś zgubi – Ministerstwo udające, że nie ma problemu.

A nasz drogi, stary Dippet podłapuje tę taktykę. Żebyś ty widział jego szczerze zdumioną minę, kiedy McLeather zapytał go przy śniadaniu, czy Hogwart jest gotowy, by podczas wakacji przechować część magicznych uchodźców z Francji. Mogłoby się wydawać, że dyrektor nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o żadnej wojnie w Europie.

Dumbledore nie skomentował tej ostatniej rewelacji swojej koleżanki. Westchnął tylko i wbił wzrok w ścianę. Helen także zamilkła i bezwiednie miętoliła w palcach rękaw szaty. Każde z nich zadawało sobie to samo pytanie: Kiedy wojna wtargnie w ten spokojny, wyspiarski świat, który za nic nie chciał jej zauważyć?

z łaciny: „Wojna wszystkich przeciw wszystkim"

Mowa o Winstonie Churchillu, który został premierem 10 maja 1940r.

Premier Wielkiej Brytanii przed Churchillem. Prowadził politykę ustępstw wobec Niemiec.

**15 czerwca 1940**

W pracowni eliksirów panował gwar. Helen Wilkes nie miała w zwyczaju zamykać swojej sali między lekcjami, więc gromadzący się na zajęcia uczniowie wchodzili prosto do środka, zamiast czekać pod drzwiami. Tego dnia w pracowni znajdowała się już niemal cała klasa – szósty rok, Gryffindor – Slytherin. W zasadzie można było już wyczuć atmosferę wakacyjną, młodzi ludzie nie mogli się doczekać powrotu do domu, mieli dosyć nauki i tęsknili do odpoczynku. Tu i ówdzie słychać było rozmowy o egzaminach czy o wakacyjnych planach. Jednak grupka szóstoklasistów zgromadzonych w środkowej części pomieszczenia bynajmniej nie rozmawiała o czerwcowej pogodzie.

Czekaj, Fitzgerald, powoli. To najpierw Niemcy zaatakowali Polskę? – dopytywał się Chris Avery. Pochodzący ze starej, magicznej rodziny Ślizgon nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje w świecie mugoli, ale jako dobrze wychowany młody człowiek postanowił się zainteresować, co tak emocjonuje jego koleżankę. Tymczasem Beth Fitzgerald perorowała:

Tak, ale na litość boską, Avery, to było dziesięć miesięcy temu! Teraz są we Francji, wczoraj zajęli Paryż! – Gryfonka była niemal zrozpaczona ignorancją kolegi. Jej mugolscy rodzice żywo interesowali się wojną i w swoich listach informowali córkę na bieżąco o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jednak o upadku Paryża Beth dowiedziała się – tak samo, jak wszyscy szóstoroczni Gryfoni – na poprzedniej lekcji, od szczerze zmartwionego profesora Dumbledore'a. Teraz zawzięcie dyskutowała z kolegami o najnowszych wieściach i wydawało się, że ona jedna rozumie powagę sytuacji.

Fitzgerald, nie denerwuj się tak, bo nie masz po co. Paryż jest daleko stąd, nic nam nie grozi. Pewnie, że wojna jest straszna i też mam nadzieję, że się szybko skończy, ale...

Zamilcz, Longbottom, bo nie ręczę za siebie! Nie rozumiesz, że wraz z kapitulacją Francji tracimy ostatniego sojusznika? Teraz Wielka Brytania będzie musiała się włączyć do wojny!

Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to nie jest NASZA wojna, Fitzgerald. Czarodzieje nie mają i nie będą mieli z nią nic wspólnego. – Kasjusz Malfoy do tej pory przysłuchiwał się w milczeniu, ale teraz postanowił zabrać głos. Miał pewną sympatię i szacunek do Beth – mimo, że była szlamą – ale nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie jej wrzasków. Uważał, że mugolska wojna nie jest warta takich emocji.

Jak to: „nic wspólnego"? Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie, Malfoy? Wojna dotyka czarodziejów i mugoli w tym samym stopniu, myślisz, że unikniesz jej skutków tylko dlatego, że...

Zamknijcie się wreszcie wszyscy! Uczyć się nie można przez te wasze wrzaski, a Wilkes pewnie znowu mnie dzisiaj zapyta! Chcecie dyskutować, to idźcie na korytarz! – Bill Prewett w końcu nie zdzierżył i musiał poskromić rozpętującą mu się nad głową burzę. Wcześniej zatkał sobie uszy i wpatrywał się w podręcznik eliksirów z nadzieją, że usłyszy własne myśli zza zażartej kłótni kolegów, ale każdy kiedyś traci cierpliwość.

Prewett ma rację, nie ma co wrzeszczeć. Niemniej jednak wątpię, żeby skutki tej wojny nas nie dotknęły. Nie masz racji, Malfoy, nie będzie można się odizolować. Z tym, że w tym momencie nic na to nie poradzimy. Nie, Betty, nie zaczynaj znowu. Zdaję sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, ale jestem w tym momencie zupełnie bezradna, rozumiesz? – Arachne Wildsmith, wywiązując się z obowiązków prefekta Slytherinu, próbowała zażegnać konflikt. Nigdy jednak nie dowiedziała się, czy Beth Fitzgerald zrozumiała jej argumenty, gdyż właśnie w tej chwili do klasy weszła Madame Wilkes, a ona nie tolerowała na swoich lekcjach absolutnie żadnych rozmów.

**24 czerwca 1940**

Nareszcie nadszedł dzień zakończenia roku. Wielka Sala (ustrojona w barwy najlepszego w tym roku Ravenclawu) rozbrzmiewała radosnym, wielogłosowym gwarem. Najgłośniej było, rzecz jasna, przy stole Krukonów, ale inne domy niewiele im ustępowały. Przy stole Gryffindoru nawet Beth Fitzgerald porzuciła swoją apostolską misję i żywo dyskutowała z Lindą Prewett, starszą siostrą Billa:

To co, nie będziesz się starała o posadę w Ministerstwie?

Nie, Beth. To znaczy nie chciałabym... Jeśli tylko egzamin z eliksirów poszedł mi wystarczająco dobrze, spróbuję się dostać na kurs do Św. Munga.

Do Munga? Ambitna jesteś... Zawsze mi się wydawało, że chcesz pracować w Ministerstwie!

E tam, to jest bardziej marzenie mojego ojca. Ale niewykluczone, że tak się to skończy, wszystko zależy od tych piekielnych eliksirów.

A co mówi Wilkes?

Każe mi być dobrej myśli. Mówi, że mam spore szanse i obiecała, że da mi znać, jak tylko się dowie, czy w ogóle będą w tym roku przyjmować kandydatów na lekarzy i na jakich zasadach.

Oho, Wilkes pokazuje ludzką twarz?

Sama się zdziwiłam. Wiesz, była chłodna i uprzejma, jak zwykle, ale jakaś taka życzliwa przy tym. Chyba rzeczywiście we mnie wierzy.

No, w sumie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak z Wilkes wolnym krokiem wychodzi człowiek – Beth zaśmiała się pod nosem, a siedzący obok niej Mike Longbottom zaczął się żywo dopytywać o przyczyny tak dobrego nastroju.

Helen Wilkes uważnie lustrowała wzrokiem stoły poszczególnych domów. Stwierdziła z zadowoleniem, że nawet często zamartwiająca się wojną Fitzgerald poweselała. Przy stole Slytherinu Arachne Wildsmith dyskutowała zawzięcie z Kirke Shyshadow.

Nie przesadzaj, Kathy. Ta ostatnia powieść O'Neila wcale nie jest taka zła – panna Shyshadow szczerze nie znosiła swojego imienia, toteż ci wszyscy, którzy byli z nią na tyle poufale, by nie mówić po nazwisku, zwracali się do niej per „Kathy". Arachne, jako przyjaciółka samej zainteresowanej, także stosowała się do tej niepisanej zasady.

No, ale musisz przyznać, że jest trochę kiczowata. Wielki i cudowny Merlin ze swoją wielką i cudowną mocą, pragnący li tylko pokoju na świecie! Na dodatek pewnie jest jeszcze przystojny, czarujący, dobrze wychowany, ma arystokratyczne pochodzenie i jest mistrzem Wysp Brytyjskich w grze w kulki!

Wizja Wielkiego Merlina grającego w kulki między jedną misją ratowania świata a drugą okazała się znacznie przekraczać możliwości wyobraźni obu pań, toteż wybuchnęły one gromkim, szczerym śmiechem. Wilkes żałowała, że nie może ich podsłuchać. Przy stole nauczycielskim, jeśli się nie siedziało obok McLeathera czy Dumbledore'a, było raczej nudno. Niestety, jako zastępca dyrektora Helen musiała podczas oficjalnej uroczystości, jaką było zakończenie roku, zajmować miejsce u boku Dippeta, który nie był aż tak interesującym towarzyszem. Toteż nauczycielka bez skrupułów oddawała się obserwowaniu rozbawionych uczniów. Nagle jej wzrok przykuła siedząca przy stole Hufflepuffu Rose Shelton.

Zawsze żywa i roześmiana czwartoklasistka siedziała tym razem w milczeniu i bezmyślnie wbijała wzrok w stojącą przed nią paterę jabłek. Po chwili Wilkes zauważyła, że nie tylko Rose jest w tak grobowym nastroju – równie zmartwieni wydawali się James Doyle i Maggie Brown przy stole Krukonów oraz Gryfonka Amy Wilbourne. O co mogło chodzić? Helen zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Cała czwórka pochodziła z mugolskich rodzin, ale przecież nie tylko oni mają niemagicznych rodziców! Zwróciła się do siedzącego po jej lewej stronie Briana Locke'a, nauczyciela zielarstwa i opiekuna Krukonów, który był znany z niemal ojcowskiej troski o swoich podopiecznych:

Brian, co się dzieje z Doylem i Brown? Wyglądają jak na pogrzebie, czy stało się coś, o czym ja nie wiem?

Nic, o czym bym wiedział. Też zauważyłem, że jakoś dziwnie się zachowują, ale nie zdążyłem zamienić z nimi słowa. Są tacy od wczorajszej poczty przy kolacji.

Czyli chodzi o jakieś wieści z domu... Czekaj, czekaj, a może to ta mobilizacja, którą Churchill ogłosił przedwczoraj?

A wiesz, że może być? James na pewno ma starszego brata, może być, że Maggie też.

Odpowiedź Helen utonęła w burzy oklasków. Dyrektor Dippet właśnie wstał, by oficjalnie ogłosić zwycięzcę tegorocznej rywalizacji o Puchar Domów.

22 czerwca 1940 powołano pod broń wszystkich brytyjskich mężczyzn między 19 a 40 rokiem życia.

**1 września 1940**

Wielka Sala powoli wypełniała się uczniami, którzy dopiero co przybyli do zamku ze stacji w Hogsmeade, a Helen Wilkes czekała na sygnał od gajowego Ogga, że pierwszoroczni już dotarli. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zajmie im to jeszcze ładnych parę minut, więc nauczycielka wykorzystała ten czas na obserwowanie swoich podopiecznych zasiadających przy stole Slytherinu.

Starsi Ślizgoni wyglądali na zaniepokojonych.

Rozmawiali ze sobą zażarcie, ale zamiast zwykłej, młodzieńczej beztroski ich twarze wyrażały zmartwienie i lęk. Mówili też dużo ciszej, niż zwykle. Coś było nie tak. Obserwacje Helen zostały jednak przerwane przez przybycie Ogga, który oznajmił, że pierwszoroczni już dotarli. Rada nierada, Wilkes musiała do nich iść.

Ceremonia przydziału dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Wicedyrektorka próbowała rozpaczliwie skoncentrować się na jej przebiegu, ale udawało jej się to na tyle tylko, by nie mylić wyczytywanych nazwisk. Cały czas miała przed oczami zaniepokojone twarze swoich uczniów i nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kogoś brakowało. W końcu jednak udało jej się odeprzeć te myśli: często na początku roku miała uczucie, że przy stole brakuje kogoś, kto, jak przypominała sobie po chwili, skończył Hogwart dwa miesiące wcześniej. Teraz też na pewno tak było. Nieco uspokojona, Helen skończyła wywoływać do przydziału nowych uczniów, po czym zabrała Tiarę do gabinetu dyrektora. Gdy wróciła do Wielkiej Sali, uczta już trwała, usiadła więc szybko na swoim miejscu i odruchowo jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na Ślizgonów. Jej wzrok padł na Kasjusza Malfoya i Roberta Rosiera i wtedy Helen uświadomiła sobie, kogo jej brakowało wcześniej. Nie chodziło o absolwenta.

Przy stole Slytherinu nie siedział Chris Avery.

No tak. Pewnie spóźnił się na pociąg przez to całe zamieszanie, które panuje teraz w świecie mugoli. Wystarczyło, że utknął gdzieś w Londynie albo miał problem przy wejściu na King's Cross. Helen była zła, ale i trochę zaniepokojona. Ktoś tak odpowiedzialny, jak Avery, z pewnością już dawno wysłałby jej sowę. Gorzej, jeśli temu przeklętemu ptakowi coś się stało po drodze, w ostatnich dniach nietrudno było o wypadek... A może po prostu Chris źle się poczuł i poszedł do swojego dormitorium prosto po przyjeździe? Prefekci dostają hasło już w pociągu, więc Rosier albo Wildsmith mogli mu je podać. Wilkes postanowiła, że przede wszystkim musi porozmawiać ze swoimi podopiecznymi i dowiedzieć się, czy Avery w ogóle był w pociągu.

Uczta powoli miała się ku końcowi. Helen wstała i zaczęła kierować się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, gdy zauważyła, że Arachne Wildsmith podchodzi do niej szybkim krokiem.

Dzień dobry, profesor Wilkes. Przepraszam, ale czy nie wie pani, co się stało? Chrisa Avery'ego nie było w pociągu.

Nauczycielka zmartwiała.

Właśnie miałam cię pytać, czy coś o tym wiesz, Wildsmith. Czy ktoś z was przez wakacje utrzymywał kontakty z Averym?

Ja dostałam kilka listów, z tego, co wiem, to z Malfoyem pisywali do siebie regularnie.

I co, nic nie wiecie? Może był chory albo zachorował mu ktoś z rodziny?

Nic z tych rzeczy, pani profesor.

To znaczy, że najprawdopodobniej spóźnił się na pociąg i albo nie pomyślał, żeby wysłać do Hogwartu sowę, albo ktoś tę sowę po drodze ustrzelił. Idę porozmawiać z dyrektorem Spróbujemy zrobić rozeznanie w Londynie, jeśli Avery'emu rzeczywiście uciekł pociąg, to chłopak przecież nie nocuje na dworcu, tylko pewnie wynajął jakiś pokój na Pokątnej. Idź już, Wildsmith, nie masz teraz przypadkiem jakiegoś spotkania? W końcu zostałaś Prefekt Naczelną.

Pani profesor...

Tak, Wildsmith, zawiadomię was, jak tylko będę coś wiedziała. No i przyjmij moje gratulacje.

Dziękuję.

**2 września 1940, wieczór**

Helen Wilkes czytała leżący przed nią list już po raz trzeci czy czwarty i nadal nie docierało do niej żadne z padających w nim słów. W końcu odłożyła kawałek pergaminu na biurko i szybkim krokiem podeszła do okna. Nie mogła uporządkować myśli. Wpatrywała się w błonia Hogwartu i usilnie próbowała zrozumieć informacje, które właśnie jej przekazano. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

Wejść! - głos kobiety był wyraźny, ale ona sama ani drgnęła. Nie zerknęła nawet, kto wchodzi do jej pokoju.

Helen? Przyszedłem po tę książkę, tak, jak ci mówiłem... Coś się stało, Helen?

List... Leży na biurku. Czytaj.

Albus Dumbledore sięgnął po pergamin i przez chwilę wodził po nim wzrokiem. Gdy skończył czytać, wyglądał na lekko ogłuszonego.

Co teraz zrobisz?

Pójdę porozmawiać ze Ślizgonami.

W wiodącym do lochu korytarzu echo odbijało dźwięk kroków nauczycielki. Raz-dwa-raz-dwa-raz-dwa... Szła szybko i na pamięć, nie myśląc w ogóle, jak idzie. Nogi same zaniosły ją pod kamienną ścianę, która kryła w sobie drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Dira necessitas.

Na dźwięk hasła drzwi otworzyły się. Helen uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Miała intuicję, kiedy podawała tę sentencję jako klucz do Slytherinu. Bardzo nie chciała tam teraz wchodzić i rozmawiać ze swoimi uczniami. Wolałaby wrócić do swojej sypialni i wmawiać sobie, że to nieprawda. Z chwilą, gdy wypowie to na głos, będzie musiała przyjąć do wiadomości, że to wszystko rzeczywiście się wydarzyło. Niestety, nie mogła uciec. Jej uczniowie mieli prawo wiedzieć.

Profesor Wilkes! - przebywający w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgoni powstali jak na komendę. Niemal wszyscy pochodzili ze starych, arystokratycznych rodzin, więc w Slytherinie najbardziej ze wszystkich hogwarckich domów przestrzegano jeszcze etykiety.

Idźcie, proszę, do dormitoriów i przyprowadźcie wszystkich, którzy tam są. Mam wam coś do powiedzenia i chciałabym, żeby wszyscy byli przy tym obecni.

Po chwili uczniowie rzeczywiście zgromadzili się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Wilkes miała nadzieję, że zanim powrócą, uda jej się odzyskać pełną kontrolę nad własnym głosem. Niestety, na próżno. Nie miała sił na płomienne przemowy i przydługie wstępy. W tym momencie czuła się tylko zmęczoną, starą kobietą, którą przerosła sytuacja. Uczniowie nadal stali i czekali. Helen zebrała się w końcu w sobie i zdołała w miarę pewnym głosem wygłosić swój komunikat:

Chris Avery zginął trzydziestego sierpnia.

W Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła głucha cisza. Wszyscy wbijali wzrok w nauczycielkę jakby z nadzieją, że się przesłyszeli lub że to okaże się jakimś niesmacznym żartem... Chrisa znali lepiej lub gorzej niemal wszyscy Ślizgoni, był bardzo lubiany: otwarty, serdeczny, pomocny. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w jego odejście. Po twarzy Helen zaczęły płynąć łzy. Wówczas podszedł do niej Rosier, wziął kobietę za rękę i podprowadził do najbliższego krzesła. Nauczycielka usiadła i powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach wychowanków. Tu i ówdzie dostrzegła szklące się w oczach łzy, we wszystkich źrenicach widziała pytanie: „Jak to się stało?".

Wilkes odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła opowiadać to, czego dowiedziała się z otrzymanego niedawno listu. Kilka osób usiadło na podłodze obok jej fotela, wszyscy wpatrywali się w Helen jak zaczarowani.

Mniej więcej trzy tygodnie temu niemieccy mugole rozpoczęli naloty na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Wiecie, o czym mówię?

Większość uczniów, zwłaszcza tych młodszych, pokiwała przecząco głowami. Mało kto czytał Proroka, nie mówiąc o mugolskiej prasie, a jako że większość uczniów mieszkała w starych, chronionych rozlicznymi antymugolskimi zaklęciami rezydencjach, w ogóle nie zauważyli, że niemagiczni znów zaczęli się mordować - i to niebezpiecznie blisko nich.

Nalot to jest atak za pomocą wielu... dużych rozmiarów latających urządzeń, które wyrzucają z siebie łatwo wybuchające substancje. Nazywają się one bombami. Gdy taka bomba zetknie się z ziemią, niszczy wszystko, co znajduje się w pobliżu. Chris nie wiedział nic o nalotach. W dniu swojej śmierci wybrał się na długi spacer gdzieś po wybrzeżu i zaszedł aż do pobliskiego portu. Właśnie ten port okazało się być celem ataku. Ślepy traf... Piekielny ślepy traf.

Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu nie był już taki cichy. Tu i ówdzie rozlegały się szepty i szlochy. Najmłodsi uczniowie niepostrzeżenie udali się do swoich dormitoriów - słabo znali Avery'ego, więc nie chcieli przeszkadzać starszym kolegom w opłakiwaniu kogoś, kto był im naprawdę bliski. Siódmy rok - rok Chrisa - szczelnie otoczył krzesło opiekunki domu. Malfoy i Rosier stali za wysokim oparciem i mocno zaciskali dłonie na drewnianej ramie. Kathy Shyshadow kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Arachne Wildsmith wpatrywała się w płonący wesoło w kominku ogień i płakała bezgłośnie. Kasandra Black szlochała w ramię Artura Moona, który głaskał ją pocieszająco po włosach. Atia Lufkin i Mary Bonham szeptały między sobą tak cicho, że ledwo słyszały siebie nawzajem, Hermes Jones natomiast zwrócił się do nauczycielki:

Pani profesor, jak to jest możliwe? Jak?

Nie wiem, dziecko. Po prostu nie wiem.

Pomieszczenie z wolna pustoszało. W końcu została w nim już tylko Helen Wilkes i ci z jej uczniów, którzy przyjaźnili się z Chrisem. Siódmoklasiści nadal otaczali panią profesor, ale milczenie zostało zastąpione przez cichą rozmowę. Siedzieli tak niemal do rana. W Lochach Slytherinu mało kto spał tej nocy.

z łaciny: Smutna konieczność

**8 września 1940**

Rozpacz Ślizgonów zdążyła już nieco ucichnąć, chociaż ci wszyscy, którzy dobrze znali Avery'ego, nadal nie mogli się pogodzić z jego śmiercią. W Pokoju Wspólnym co noc można było spotkać małą grupkę osób pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie. Rozpacz i gniew starano się rozładowywać tak, by nikt tego nie widział: po prostu co dnia ten i ów wychodził na wielogodzinny spacer po błoniach lub znikał gdzieś na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu i gdy wracał, był już znacznie spokojniejszy. Wydawało się, że Ślizgoni udają przed sobą nawzajem, że przyjmują pozę, by zachować twarz, nie pokazać nikomu własnych łez i nie obciążać innych swoimi emocjami. Poza pierwszym wieczorem, kiedy wiadomość przyszła tak nagle, że nie dało się ukryć własnych reakcji, koledzy Avery'ego starali się zatrzymać swoje uczucia dla siebie, dzieląc się z nimi co najwyżej z jakąś jedną, najbliższą osobą. Rozmowy w Pokoju Wspólnym składały się głównie ze wspominek i cichych, niemal niesłyszalnych słów sprzeciwu i żalu do świata, nikt jednak nie pozwolił sobie na żaden wybuch emocji w miejscu publicznym. Wszyscy byli na to zbyt dobrze wychowani.  
Siódmego września Niemcy rozpoczęli naloty na Londyn. Następnego dnia informację o tym wydarzeniu podał Prorok Codzienny. Gdy tylko wieść rozniosła się po Hogwarcie, na wszystkich padł blady strach. Niemal każdy z uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia miał w stolicy członka bliższej lub dalszej rodziny. Blackowie i Shyshadowowie mieszkali w domach ukrytych w mugolskich dzielnicach. Poza tym ulica Pokątna mieściła w sobie niezliczoną ilość drobnych mieszkanek zamieszkiwanych często przez młode małżeństwa czy absolwentów Hogwartu, którzy chcieli się uniezależnić od rodziców. Praktycznie każdy mieszkaniec zamku miał więc o kogo się bać: czy to o rodzinę, czy o przyjaciół. Nie można było przewidzieć, co się będzie dalej działo.

W dniu ogłoszenia tej hiobowej wieści Hogwart pogrążył się w chaosie. Nauczyciele chodzili ponurzy i zamyśleni. Niemal wszyscy mieli za złe Dippetowi, że zdaje się on nie zauważać zaistniałej sytuacji, że nadal robi dobrą minę do złej gry, mimo że fakty są oczywiste. Dyrektor obrał taktykę wmawiania sobie, że wszystko jest pod całkowitą kontrolą i że niedługo się skończy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że staruszek rzeczywiście szczerze w to uwierzył, sam miał siostrę w Londynie i bronił się tym sposobem przed myślą, że coś mogłoby jej się stać. Taki stosunek znalazł szczególnie gorących przeciwników w Helen Wilkes i Albusie Dumbledorze, nie doszło jednak do żadnej sprzeczki. Oboje mieli w tym czasie lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Przede wszystkim trzeba było uspokoić uczniów. Wiele osób wpadło w panikę. Dopiero teraz, gdy zagrożeni byli ich najbliżsi, zaczęli dostrzegać całe zło i niebezpieczeństwo związane z wojną. Hogwart zaroił się od przerażonych, bezradnych dzieci i sparaliżowanych strachem młodzieńców. Wilkes masowo rozdawała ziołowe specyfiki na uspokojenie, a pielęgniarka zajmowała się cięższymi przypadkami histerii. Jednak bardziej, niż atakami paniki czy spazmatycznym płaczem, stara nauczycielka eliksirów martwiła się chłodem i opanowaniem wielu swoich Ślizgonów. Doskonale rozumiała źródło tego stanu rzeczy – sama odebrała to samo wychowanie, wychowanie, które nie pozwalało okazywać słabości i uzewnętrzniać przeżyć. Z racji swojego doświadczenia życiowego wiedziała jednak, że wybuch prędzej czy później musi nastąpić, że jej podopieczni, którzy tak niedawno musieli poradzić sobie ze śmiercią Avery'ego, mogą teraz nie wytrzymać dodatkowego obciążenia w postaci nieustannego strachu o swoje rodziny czy przyjaciół. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Jej samej zazwyczaj udawało się zachować maskę chłodnej i opanowanej damy, traciła ją niekiedy jedynie w obecności Albusa Dumbledore'a, do którego miała bardzo duże zaufanie i który starał się zawsze pocieszyć ją, jak tylko mógł. Tylko raz, w dniu otrzymania wiadomości o śmierci Chrisa, kobieta pozwoliła sobie na łzy w miejscu publicznym, jakim dla każdego Ślizgona był Pokój Wspólny. Ale to się nie mieściło w normalnej statystyce. Są sytuacje, w których nawet mieszkańcom Domu Węża puszczają nerwy.   
Helen Wilkes nie mogła zmienić swoich uczniów. Nie da się wyperswadować udawania niezłomnego komuś, kto ma taką grę we krwi. Nauczycielka mogła więc tylko uważnie obserwować Ślizgonów, by w razie czego od razu zauważyć, że ktoś potrzebuje jej pomocy, no i mieć nadzieję, że mieszkańcy Slytherinu nadal są na tyle zgrani, żeby na swój dyskretny, ledwie dostrzegalny dla kogoś z zewnątrz sposób wspierać się nawzajem.

Podczas II wojny światowej Prorok Codzienny był gazetą niezależną i Ministerstwo nie miało wielkiego wpływu na treści w nim zawarte. Sytuacja znana nam z lat '90 ma swoje korzenie w roku 1964, kiedy to ówczesny minister magii po prostu zakupił Proroka. Od tego czasu władzy zdarzało się ingerować w publikowane materiały.

Ogólna psychoza, która nawiedziła Hogwart po rozpoczęciu nalotów, przyszła i odeszła. U każdego człowieka znajdującego się w stanie permanentnego strachu zaczynają w końcu działać pewne mechanizmy obronne. Toteż zbiorowa histeria ucichła w ciągu kilku dni. Po tym czasie zdarzały się już tylko pojedyncze napady lęku u mniej wytrzymałych psychicznie osób. Nie znaczy to, że w mury zamku powróciła dawna wesołość. Od czasu do czasu do stołu któregoś z domów siadał przecież człowiek z poszarzałą twarzą i śladami łez na policzkach – człowiek, który przed paroma godzinami dowiedział się, że stracił kogoś bliskiego. Chociaż pozornie wszystko wróciło do normalności, to jednak każdemu kołatała się gdzieś w głowie myśl, że następnego ranka to jemu sowa przyniesie list z żałobną wieścią.

Trzydziestego pierwszego października skończyła się seria intensywnych ataków niemieckich na Wyspy Brytyjskie, określana potem w historii jako Bitwa o Anglię. Naloty stały się sporadyczne, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Gdy upłynęły trzy tygodnie od ostatniego zawiadomienia o śmierci, nawet przybycie poczty przestało być witane martwą ciszą i przerażeniem, zaczęto ze zwykłą niecierpliwością oczekiwać na listy z domu. Powszechny strach był powoli wypierany przez spokój, żałobę i zadumę. Życie toczyło się dalej swoim zwykłym trybem – do czasu. Delikatną równowagę, którą osiągnął Hogwart, zakłóciła nie wojna czy kataklizm. Zrobił to dyrektor Dippet we własnej, krótkowzrocznej osobie.

**30 listopada 1940**

Niemal wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu siedzieli przy kolacji. Wcześniej w Pokojach Wspólnych wywieszono obwieszczenia, że dyrektor prosi o pozostanie przy stole po posiłku, gdyż chciałby osobiście ogłosić coś ważnego. Wiedziano, że Dippet ma zwyczaj przemawiać, kiedy wszyscy już skończą jeść, a naczynia znikną ze stołów. Czas oczekiwania skracano sobie więc rozmową.

Wildsmith, gdzie się podziała Shyshadow?

Kathy siedzi w dormitorium. Powiedziała, że źle się czuje i chce odpocząć. Jak na mój gust odsypia wczorajsze przygotowania do sprawdzianu z transmutacji... Czemu pytasz, Malfoy?

A tak ze zwykłej, zdrożnej ciekawości. Jak myślisz, po co Dippet nas tu wezwał?

Nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że nic nowego się nie stało...

Bądź pewna, że nie. Gdyby znowu było jakieś nieszczęście, Dippet milczałby jak grób. Przecież on nawet nie zawiadomił oficjalnie całej szkoły o śmierci Chrisa. My dowiedzieliśmy się od Wilkes, reszta wie od nas albo w ogóle nie wie – w głosie Kasjusza słychać było żal. Ślizgoni nie pokazywali swoich uczuć po śmierci kolegi przed całą szkołą, uważaliby taką demonstrację za przejaw złego smaku. Musieli jednak jakoś dać wyraz swoim emocjom – oficjalnie więc byli oburzeni na dyrektora za to, że ten zupełnie zignorował tak ważny fakt. Taka postawa była zgodna z arystokratyczną etyką – można było okazać złość za nieuszanowanie dumy Slytherinu, ale smutku po utracie Avery'ego już nie.

Masz słuszność. O co w takim razie może chodzić?

Nie mam pojęcia.

Dyrektor sam szybko rozwiał wątpliwości swoich uczniów. Gdy zauważył, że wszyscy już zakończyli kolację, dał sygnał, a talerze znikły ze stołów.

Moi drodzy, mam dla was wspaniałą wiadomość i ufam, że będziecie szczerze uradowani.

Dippet miał zwyczaj wygłaszania niezwykle długich wstępów. Starał się też mówić pompatycznie i kwieciście, każde wystąpienie było dla niego popisem krasomówczym, najwidoczniej znajdował przyjemność w wyszukiwaniu pięknie brzmiących słów i wplataniu ich do swoich mów. Nauczona doświadczeniem młodzież wyłapywała z tego monologu co trzecie słowo – to zazwyczaj wystarczyło, by zorientować się, kiedy dyrektor przechodzi do meritum. Tym razem jednak wszyscy byli święcie przekonani, że się przesłyszeli.

Z przyjemnością więc zawiadamiam was, że Bal Bożonarodzeniowy odbędzie się, zgodnie z wieloletnią tradycją, dwudziestego piątego grudnia.

Nagle na sali dało się słyszeć szmer rozmów. Każdy gorączkowo szukał u swego sąsiada potwierdzenia, że na pewno dobrze usłyszał. Po wielu dniach strachu i żałoby nikt nawet nie myślał o zabawie. Wszystkim wydało się to niewłaściwe, ale nikt nie odważył się odezwać głośno: przede wszystkim mało kto na sali był absolutnie pewien, że się nie przesłyszał. Dippet przerwał swoją przemowę, był lekko poirytowany, nie lubił, gdy mu przeszkadzano. Dyrektorską pauzę wykorzystał stary profesor Binns, historyk:

Pan nie mówi poważnie, dyrektorze? – z racji swego wieku, doświadczenia i długiego stażu pracy Binns bał się w Hogwarcie niewielu rzeczy, a już na pewno nie złego humoru Armanda Dippeta. Dyrektorska złość na nauczycieli nigdy nie trwała długo.

Ależ naturalnie, że mówię poważnie, profesorze Binns. Czemu nie miałby się odbyć?

Szum wzmógł się. Osłupiali Puchoni wymieniali półgłosem krytyczne komentarze. Krukoni wdali się między sobą w dyskusję, nadal nie wierzyli w to, co słyszeli. Spośród rozgorączkowanych głosów Gryfonów dało się wyłowić zdumiony i oburzony sopran Beth Fitzgerald:

Jak to? Przecież tak nie może być!

Najgłośniej jednak było przy stole Slytherinu. Helen Wilkes obserwowała swoich podopiecznych z przerażeniem – to było na nich za wiele. Strata kolegi, potem niemal dwa miesiące ciągłego strachu... Oni to wszystko przeżyli w ciszy i zamknięciu, zdeterminowani, by nie okazać nikomu swego żalu i lęku. Teraz załamywali się powoli, tłumione emocje zaczęły dochodzić do głosu. Gdy Dippet zaczął uciszać uczniów, jedynie Ślizgoni nie zareagowali. Dyrektor był już naprawdę zły.

Madame Wilkes, proszę uspokoić swoich uczniów!

Helen podniosła się z krzesła i wolnym krokiem podeszła do stołu Slytherinu. Na widok opiekunki Ślizgoni zamilkli. Postanowili wysłuchać tego, co ma im do powiedzenia.

Przejdźcie, proszę, ze mną do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Nie czekając na reakcję wychowanków, Wilkes odwróciła się i skierowała w stronę lochów. Ślizgoni wstali niemal natychmiast i podążyli za swoją nauczycielką. W Wielkiej Sali nie został żaden mieszkaniec Domu Węża.

Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się już za ukrytymi w ścianie drzwiami, Helen znów zabrała głos:

Tutaj możemy porozmawiać swobodnie. Co zamierzacie zrobić z tym, co usłyszeliście?

Cokolwiek, Madame Wilkes, byleby tego tak nie zostawić – po chwili ciszy dał się słyszeć stanowczy głos Arachne Wildsmith. Gdy tylko przebrzmiały jej słowa, jak na komendę rozpoczął się nieopisany gwar, rzadko spotykany w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Helen nie próbowała go poskromić. Czekała, aż sami się uciszą. Jednak rozmowom nie było dane zemrzeć śmiercią naturalną. Ukrócił je Kasjusz Malfoy.

Spokój! Jak chcecie coś ustalić w ten sposób? Przecież tu własnych myśli nie słychać! – hałas nieco ucichł. Malfoy miał mocny głos i duży mir wśród kolegów. – Niech trzecioklasiści i młodsi podniosą ręce. Dobrze. Słuchajcie, prosiłbym, żebyście się w miarę możliwości nie odzywali. Zostańcie tu jak chcecie, ale na bal w zasadzie i tak nie macie wstępu, więc dajcie nam ustalić, co robimy. Świetnie, cieszę się, że się rozumiemy – Malfoy obrócił się tak, by być zwróconym twarzą do nauczycielki. – Madame Wilkes, co nam pani radzi?

To, co teraz powiem, nie będzie zbyt pedagogiczne, ale uważam, że powinniście się sprzeciwić – po tych słowach Helen w pokoju ucichły ostatnie szepty. Ślizgoni byli zszokowani, że ta zasadnicza i surowa kobieta, którą znali z dość rzetelnego przestrzegania reguł, daje im takie rady. – Zarówno Chris Avery, jak i wasi krewny czy przyjaciele, którzy stracili życie ostatnimi czasy, zasłużyli sobie na to. Jesteśmy im to winni.

„Jesteśmy"? Więc... w razie czego pani będzie po naszej stronie?

Nie zapominaj, Malfoy, że ja też jestem Ślizgonką. – Kasjusz skinął głową. Zrozumiał doskonale.

Czy możemy po prostu nie przyjść? – Rosier włączył się do rozmowy.

Nie radzę wam tego. Otwarta wojna z dyrektorem to nie jest coś miłego. Profesor Dippet na ogół gniewa się krótko, ale w tej sytuacji może być nieprzyjemnie. Dla was nieprzyjemnie, bo on najłatwiej wybacza takie niesubordynacje nauczycielom, co do uczniów jest zdania, że to by było niezgodne z powołaniem pedagoga.

W takim razie idźmy wszyscy. W czerni. Bez ozdób. W ciszy. W żałobie. – Wilkes popatrzyła ze zdumieniem na Arachne Wildsmith, która wyszła z taką propozycją. To było genialne w swej prostocie.

Nie ma odgórnych reguł dotyczących strojów. Nie musicie też odzywać się ani tańczyć. Nie łamiecie wtedy żadnych zasad. Z tego, co pamiętam, to takie umawianie się co do ubrań było przez dyrektora mile widziane, kiedy jacyś szóstoklasiści na to wpadli parę ładnych lat temu. Wprawdzie oni wystąpili wtedy w nieco innej konwencji, ale cóż... – Wilkes uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Co wy na to?

Siódmy rok w większości przytaknął, reszta się zawahała, choć tu i ówdzie znalazły się osoby, które wyraziły swoją aprobatę.

To ja was tu zostawię. Podejrzewam, że dyskusja w obecności nauczyciela nie pozwoli wam na pełne... rozwinięcie skrzydeł. Wildsmith, będę się z tobą kontaktować w tej sprawie, powiesz mi, co ustaliliście.

Tak, Madame Wilkes. Dziękujemy.

Helen skinęła poważnie głową na pożegnanie i opuściła Pokój Wspólny. Udała się prosto do swojej prywatnej kwatery, gdzie – jak się spodziewała – czekał już na nią Albus Dumbledore. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, pozbyła się natychmiast maski spokoju, taktu i belferskiego zrównoważenia.

Albusie, mój drogi przyjacielu, wyjaśnij mi z łaski swojej, jak inteligentny czarodziej określiłby świat, w którym dyrektorem jedynej szkoły magii w kraju zostaje krótkowzroczny idiota? – ton kobiety ociekał sarkazmem, była niewyobrażalnie wściekła.

Określiłby go jako paranoiczny, Helen – spokój Dumbledore'a wydawał się niezłomny. Doskonale wiedział, że to najlepsza metoda na ugłaskanie rozzłoszczonej nauczycielki. Wilkes po prostu musiała się wykrzyczeć, a jak krzyczała sama, to krzyczała krócej.

Czy on naprawdę nie widzi, co się wokół niego dzieje? Wiedziałam, że stary Dippet jest egocentrykiem, ale żeby w ogóle nie zauważać otoczenia? I jeszcze to jego wyniosłe: „Madame Wilkes, proszę uspokoić swoich uczniów!". Mieli prawo być wściekli!

Mieli. Ale wiesz, że jak zniszczysz człowiekowi iluzję, którą sam sobie pracowicie budował, to przestaje on działać racjonalnie. Dippet najwyraźniej wyobraził sobie, że bal wzbudzi entuzjazm.

Nie w tych dzieciakach. Nie po tej śmierci.

Chris?

Tak. Albus, Ślizgoni są specyficzni. Nikt ze Slytherinu nie pokaże nigdy ludziom, że rozpacza z jakiegoś powodu. Nie i koniec, choćby mu miało serce pęknąć. Ale oni są bardzo młodzi i w końcu musiały im puścić nerwy. Chris, potem naloty i brak jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o tym wszystkim w oficjalnych komunikatach... Najpierw spotkał ich olbrzymi cios, potem poczuli się zlekceważeni. Gdyby mieli po dwadzieścia lat więcej, biliby później pięściami w ścianę do krwi, ale w Wielkiej Sali zachowaliby chłodną, uprzejmą ciszę. A że nie mają, to nastąpił wybuch. Zdziwiłam się, że wytrzymali tak długo. Ja bym na ich miejscu załamała się w czasie ataków lotniczych, oni utrzymali niezmącony spokój. Teraz tego wszystkiego jest już dla nich za wiele i zalezą jeszcze dyrektorowi za skórę, ale tak, żeby nie mógł im nic zarzucić z formalnego punktu widzenia. Ja ich od tego nie będę powstrzymywać. Ja to z nimi zrobię.

Odważna jesteś.

Avery też był odważny. Zawsze.

Co planujesz?

Ja nic, to moi Ślizgoni podejmują decyzję.

Będziesz miała potem problemy z Dippetem...

I tak go nie lubię, on mnie też. Ani Slytherinu. Stara się to zręcznie ukrywać, ale nas nie znosi. Nie wiem, pewnie ma jakąś traumę po starym Nigellusie.

Nie przesadzaj, nawet Dippet nie jest tak płytki, żeby...

Jeśli chodzi o Dippeta – przerwała Wilkes – to jestem dziś w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko.

No w sumie... Nigellus był draniem.

Był. Ale przynajmniej inteligentnym.

Podczas gdy Helen doznawała ulgi, otwarcie mówiąc, co myśli o Armandzie Dippecie, w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu wrzało. Mieszkańcy Domu Węża nie mogli dojść do zgody.

Wildsmith, aż tak bardzo chcesz zadzierać z dyrektorem? Sądzisz, że warto? – piątoklasista nazwiskiem Mulciber próbował odwieść Arachne od jej szaleńczych zamiarów.

Warto. Wyobrażasz sobie – wyjść i bawić się w takim czasie? Mnie nie jest do śmiechu.

Mnie też nie, ale to nie o to chodzi. Musisz tak jawnie demonstrować swoją niechęć do dyrektora i jego pomysłów? – Michael Stebbins z szóstego roku najwyraźniej również był za bardziej pokojowym rozwiązaniem.

Tak, Stebbins, muszę. Zechciej wreszcie zauważyć, że nie robimy nic zakazanego. Wilkes ma rację.

Wilkes sama mówiła, że jej w zasadzie nic nie grozi. Daruj, Wildsmith, ale to idiotyzm. Narażacie się kompletnie bez sensu – tym razem wtrącił się Tom Riddle, trzecioklasista. Nie mógł teoretycznie brać udziału w balu (chyba, że jako partner starszej dziewczyny), ale nerwy go poniosły. Uważał tę dyskusję za jałową.

Dosyć – Kasjusz Malfoy, który do tej pory stał cicho pod ścianą, postanowił wreszcie wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. – Po pierwsze, szczeniaku, dla ciebie _panno_ Wildsmith. Po drugie, waż słowa. Slytherin powinien był już cię tego nauczyć. Po trzecie, słuchajcie mnie wszyscy: to nie jest kwestia jakiejś pustej demonstracji. Zechciejcie wreszcie zauważyć, że Chris Avery zginął i nie zostało to zauważone. Kiedy przez tygodnie wszyscy drżeliśmy, że lada chwila dostaniemy zawiadomienie o śmierci kogoś bliskiego – a w przypadku niektórych na strachu się nie skończyło – zostało to zignorowane. Teraz próbują nas wciągnąć w jakąś chorą komedię ładu, radości i spokoju i my mamy na to pozwolić? My? Ludzie, gdzie wasza duma? Zacznijcie się, do wszystkich diabłów, zachowywać jak Ślizgoni!

Przemowa Malfoya zrobiła wrażenie na wszystkich. Opór topniał w błyskawicznym tempie. Ślizgon zniesie każde oskarżenie – oprócz zarzutu, że stracił swą dumę. Kasjuszowi udało się tym krótkim, zręcznym wystąpieniem doprowadzić kolegów do zgody. W ciągu pół godziny wszystko było ustalone – mieszkańcy Domu Węża zgodzili się na pomysł Arachne. Pokój Wspólny zaczął pustoszeć. Wszyscy chcieli przedyskutować całą sprawę jeszcze raz w spokoju własnych dormitoriów. W końcu przy kominku zostali tylko Wildsmith i Malfoy. Dziewczyna usiadła na położonym najbliżej ognia fotelu. Dawno nie czuła się tak zmęczona.

Doskonale to wymyśliłaś. Ta żałoba... Genialne. Nie mogą nam tego zabronić. Myślisz, że rzeczywiście Wilkes pójdzie z nami?

Wydaje mi się, że tak. Była równie wściekła na Dippeta, jak my, ale lepiej to ukrywała.

Kto by pomyślał, że Wilkes będzie nas „podżegała do buntu"? – chłopak uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Nikt rozsądny, ale ludzie sprawiają niespodzianki – po tych słowach Arachne i Kasjusz siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. – Dziękuję, Malfoy.

Mnie? Za co?

Za poparcie.

Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Wildsmith.

Arachne.

Malfoy zdębiał. W etykietalnym Slytherinie mówienie do siebie po nazwisku było normą – ludzie używali imion tylko w kontaktach z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż zdarzało się wśród dziewcząt, że całe dormitorium ustalało między sobą, że będą się do siebie odnosić z pominięciem tych sztywnych zasad. Oczywiście, zwracanie się do koleżanek przez „panno" nie zdarzało się zbyt często, chociaż bywało, że w szczególnych sytuacjach mówiło się tak do starszych dziewcząt czy do prefektów – uwaga Malfoya skierowana do Riddle'a nie była wzięta zupełnie z powietrza, choć, rzecz jasna, w normalnych warunkach nikt by od niego nie wymagał tak formalnego zwrotu. No ale szczeniak najprawdopodobniej sam dobrze wiedział, że reprymendę dostał nie za drobne uchybienie etykiecie, ale za wypowiedź pozbawioną szacunku w swym ogólnym brzmieniu. Sam Malfoy nigdy nie powiedział do Arachne „panno", nie przyszło mu też do głowy spoufalanie się z nią do tego stopnia, żeby samowolnie zwrócić się do niej po imieniu, chociaż bardzo się lubili. Tak się po prostu nie robiło, jeśli kobieta wyraźnie tego nie zaproponowała i każdy arystokrata miał to głęboko wbite do głowy już jako jedenastolatek. Wildsmith nie mogła mu okazać zaufania, uznania i szacunku w bardziej wymowny sposób. Malfoy skłonił się głęboko.

Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Arachne.

Żaden Ślizgon nie używał wielkich słów w chwilach, w których wszystko rozumie się samo przez się.

Gdy Wildsmith dotarła wreszcie do swojego dormitorium, stwierdziła, że wszystkie jej koleżanki znajdują się w łóżkach i mają opuszczone zasłonki. Zawsze tak sypiały - zasłonięte łóżko oznaczało, że jego właścicielka nie życzy sobie już tego wieczoru niczyjego towarzystwa. Arachne podeszła więc do własnego posłania i już miała się kłaść, kiedy zorientowała się, że leżąca na sąsiednim łóżku Kathy oddycha zupełnie nie tak, jak zwykła to robić podczas snu. Zamiast miarowych wdechów i wydechów słychać było szybkie, urywane łapanie powietrza, coś jakby szloch. Wildsmith wsłuchała się przez chwilę w wydawane przez koleżankę dźwięki i nabrała pewności, że dziewczyna płacze.

Kathy?

Cisza. Szloch natychmiast został stłumiony, dormitorium pogrążyło się w ciszy. Arachne poczekała jeszcze chwilę, po czym położyła się spać nie uchyliwszy zasłon okrywających posłanie przyjaciółki. Kathy widocznie nie potrzebowała teraz towarzystwa. Porozmawiają rano. Bezwzględny zakaz samowolnego wtrącania się w sprawy człowieka, który płacze, był kolejną świętą regułą Slytherinu. Należało pozwolić każdemu człowiekowi przeżywać swoje chwile słabości tak, żeby nikt tego nie widział, jeśli takie jest jego życzenie.

**3 grudnia 1940**

Arachne i Kathy nie porozmawiały jednak ani następnego ranka, ani kolejnego. Panna Shyshadow pracowicie unikała tematu, a jej przyjaciółka nie naciskała. Dopiero trzy dni po sensacyjnym ogłoszeniu Dippeta dziewczyna zdecydowała się zwierzyć koleżance. Nie zważając na chłód, wyszły na spacer nad jezioro. Nie chciały, by ktoś im przeszkadzał.  
Rozmowa trwała bardzo długo, a ciągnęłaby się zapewne i dłużej, gdyby nie została przerwana przez Helen Wilkes. Nauczycielka dowiedziała się od swoich uczniów, że Kathy i Arachne wybrały się na błonia i z ciężkim sercem zdecydowała się im przeszkodzić. Do obu miała ważną sprawę.

Dzień dobry, dziewczęta.

Dzień dobry, profesor Wilkes.

Przepraszam, ale przerwę wam rozmowę. Wildsmith, jaką decyzję podjęliście

Pójdziemy w żałobie.

Wszyscy?

Kilka osób się waha, ale wątpię, żeby zdecydowali się wyłamać. Nawet jeśli to zrobią, zginą w tłumie.

To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Chcecie to zaproponować także innym domom.

Zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale nie rozmawiałam jeszcze z nikim w Slytherinie. Na pewno poszłaby duża grupa Gryfonów, Fitzgerald ma tam duży autorytet i jest oburzona pomysłem dyrektora.

Porozmawiaj dzisiaj ze Ślizgonami. Sądzę, że się zgodzą. Potem będziecie musieli porozumieć się z prefektami Domów. No i w takiej sytuacji wypadałoby zawiadomić Fawcetta, w końcu on też jest Prefektem Naczelnym.

Właśnie, Fawcett... Pani profesor, bardzo możliwe, że on, a wraz z nim inni Krukoni nie zdecydują się pójść. W Ravenclawie oburzenie szybko ostygło, oni się tam teraz zastanawiają, czy w ogóle powinni w jakikolwiek sposób reagować na propozycję dyrektora i nie mam pojęcia, co z tego wyniknie.

A Hufflepuff?

Tam jest teraz wyjątkowo dużo ludzi pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. Podejrzewam, że nawet bez zachęty z naszej strony sami by się sprzeciwili.

Świetnie. W takim razie uzgodnij wszystko ze Ślizgonami jak najprędzej i zacznij namawiać innych prefektów. Ja porozmawiam z opiekunami.

Dobrze, pani profesor.

A teraz wybacz, Wildsmith, ale mam ważną sprawę do omówienia z panną Shyshadow – dziewczęta popatrzyły po sobie ze zdziwieniem, gdy usłyszały te słowa. Cicha, niepozorna Kathy stawała się śmielsza i bardziej rozmowna tylko w towarzystwie Arachne, zazwyczaj mówiła niewiele, starała się być raczej niewidoczna, a już na pewno nie miewała spraw, które wymagałyby indywidualnych konsultacji z Helen Wilkes. O co mogło chodzić? Był tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym przekonać.

Tak, pani profesor – Wildsmith grzecznie skinęła głową nauczycielce i oddaliła się.

Shyshadow, dostałam wczoraj sowę od twoich rodziców. Zwrócili się do mnie z prośbą o zorganizowanie ci w marcu OWTM-ów w trybie nadzwyczajnym, żeby umożliwić ci wyjście za mąż w kwietniu... O co chodzi, dziewczyno? Za kogo ty się chcesz tak pilnie wydawać? Jak już musisz wychodzić za mąż tak młodo, to nie możecie zaczekać dwóch miesięcy?

Madame Wilkes, ja... Mój głos w tej sprawie... – dziewczynie plątał się język, nie miała pojęcia, jak może wyrazić swoje myśli. Helen to zaniepokoiło.

Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że to zamążpójście to decyzja twoich rodziców?  
Kathy przytaknęła. Nauczycielka zaklęła, mając nadzieję, że robi to na tyle cicho, by nie zostać usłyszaną. Powariowali Shyshadowowie? Czy oni w ogóle myślą o tym, co robią? Trzeba być idiotą, żeby pchać tę cichą i nieśmiałą dziewczynę w małżeństwo z rozsądku i to do tego tak młodo. Pełna niepokoju zadała pytanie:

Za kogo masz wyjść?

Za Aureliusza Snape'a.

Słucham? – Ślizgońskie opanowanie właśnie zaczęło opuszczać Helen. Snape był chłodnym, bezwzględnym arystokratą. Jednym z tych, którzy nie zniżyli się nigdy do okazania jakiejkolwiek słabości. Nawet Kasjusz Malfoy był wylewny w porównaniu do niego, nie mówiąc o tym, że Malfoy, w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, miał klasę i poczucie przyzwoitości.

Za Aureliusza Snape'a, Madame Wilkes.

Miałaś w ten sprawie cokolwiek do powiedzenia?  
Kathy nie zdobyła się na odpowiedź

To znaczy, że nie miałaś. Czemu musisz za niego wyjść akurat w kwietniu?

Taka jest tradycja rodziny Snape'ów. Oni wszyscy pobierają się w kwietniu.

Ja cię nie wypuszczę ze szkoły przed czerwcem – na te stanowcze słowa nauczycielki po twarzy Kathy przemknął promyk nadziei. Helen uważnie obserwowała dziewczynę, dostrzegła więc tę chwilową zmianę wyrazu twarzy. Teraz już była pewna, że Shyshadow nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na małżeństwo w ogóle, a na poślubienie Snape'a w szczególności. – Chyba, że ty sama chcesz, żebym ci umożliwiła zdawanie OWTM-ów wcześniej.

Kathy zmartwiała. Widać było, że bardzo boi się przyznać surowej nauczycielce do tego, że nie chce wychodzić za mąż. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować. Wilkes zawsze trzymała swoich uczniów na dystans, więc dziewczyna nawet po siedmiu latach szkoły nie znała jej zbyt dobrze. Chociaż opiekunka zachowywała się życzliwie, Kathy nie mogła mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że nie zawiadomi jej rodziców o ewentualnym sprzeciwie z jej strony.

Słuchaj, Shyshadow. Absolutnie nie podoba mi się ten pomysł z twoim ślubem. Po pierwsze Snape nie nadaje się na męża dla ciebie. Po drugie jesteś za młoda. Po trzecie sama się kiedyś o mały włos dałam wmanewrować w małżeństwo z rozsądku i wprawdzie szczęśliwie zbuntowałam się w ostatniej chwili, ale za to moja siostra była bardziej miękka i męczyła się z draniem przez 30 lat. Od tego czasu nie lubię swatania. Jeśli chcesz, mogę powiedzieć twoim rodzicom, że wcześniejszych OWTM-ów absolutnie nie da się zorganizować i nie będą mieli powodów, żeby mi nie wierzyć. Zresztą naprawdę ciężko jest przeforsować u Gryzeldy Marchbanks przyspieszone egzaminy dla jednego ucznia. Nawet jeśli w końcu dojdziesz do wniosku, że nie będziesz się sprzeciwiać rodzicom, zyskasz dodatkowe dwa miesiące wolności, może nawet rok, jeśli Snape'owie uprą się przy ślubie w kwietniu. Chcę ci pomóc, dziewczyno i daję słowo, że nikt się ode mnie o tej rozmowie nie dowie.

Naprawdę mogłaby pani?

Tak. Skontaktuję się z twoimi rodzicami jeszcze dzisiaj.

Dziękuję, profesor Wilkes.

Nie ma za co. Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy będziesz już wiedziała, jak chcesz wykorzystać ten dodatkowy czas. Przemyśl to dobrze. Rozumiem cię, dziewczyno. Byłam kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji i ku rozpaczy rodziny stanowczo odmówiłam zamążpójścia. W ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat nie zdążyłam jeszcze pożałować tego kroku.

**18 grudnia 1940**

Siedząca wygodnie w fotelu przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu Arachne Wildsmith ziewnęła szeroko i potrząsnęła głową, by odpędzić sen. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były dla niej bardzo pracowite. Nieustannie kogoś szukała, z kimś dyskutowała, kogoś przekonywała. Rozmowy z mieszkańcami innych Domów na temat zmienienia wspaniałego balu Dippeta w żałobny marsz nie były dla niej łatwe. Wildsmith nie należała do ludzi, którzy znajdują przyjemność w opowiadaniu innym o swoich emocjach, ale w tej sytuacji było to nieuniknione. Na szczęście ten ciężar nie spoczywał tylko na niej, Malfoy i Rosier wzięli na siebie część odpowiedzialności za przekonanie innych uczniów Hogwartu do pomysłu Ślizgonów. Teraz pertraktacje miały się ku końcowi i należało jedynie ufać, że nikt nie zawiedzie, a wiadomość o knowaniach w Slytherinie nie dojdzie do dyrektora. Arachne mimowolnie pogrążyła się w błogim półśnie, w którym jednak nie było jej dane pozostać zbyt długo.

Jak tam rozmowa z Fawcettem? Dał się wreszcie przekonać? – Rosier brutalnie przerwał odpoczynek koleżanki. Dziewczyna ocknęła się błyskawicznie.

Tak, nareszcie się udało. To jest porządny człowiek, tylko trochę zbyt ostrożny. Przemyślał dogłębnie sprawę i w końcu się zgodził. Nie wiem jeszcze, ile osób z Ravenclawu z nami pójdzie, ale podejrzewam, że sporo. Fawcett ma dar przekonywania.

No to całe szczęście.

Tak, ale ile sobie przy tym krwi napsułam, to moje. Nie cierpię kunktatorstwa... Gdyby nie Fitzgerald, machnęłabym ręką na Krukonów.

A propos Fitzgerald – co mówią Gryfoni?

Tam nie było większych problemów, a nawet jak były, to Longbottom postanowił wziąć je na siebie.

Longbottom? Przecież Zeller jest prefektem...

Tak, ale on stwierdził, że to samobójstwo i że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Nie wiem zbyt wiele, to Malfoy z nim rozmawiał. W każdym razie postanowiliśmy potem dotrzeć do Gryfonów przez Longbottoma no i okazało się, że dobrze zrobiliśmy, tym bardziej, że od razu poparła go Fitzgerald. Efekt jest taki, że wszyscy szósto- i siódmoklasiści z Gryffindoru obiecali przyjść w żałobie. Z młodszymi jest różnie, niektórzy boją się Dippeta. A co z Hufflepuffem?

Weasley stwierdziła, że pomysł jest genialny. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy Puchoni są tego zdania. Niemniej jednak możemy liczyć mniej więcej na połowę.

Trochę mało...

Mało, ale liczę, że ostatecznie się zdecydują. W końcu do Dom Lojalnych.

No to mamy jeszcze tydzień na to, żeby im o tej lojalności przypomnieć.

O czym spiskujecie?

Malfoy! Dobrze, że jesteś, chodź, siadaj. Wildsmith przekonała dzisiaj Fawcetta.

O, to nareszcie dobra wiadomość. Ja straciłem godzinę na bezskuteczne użeranie się z Zellerem.

Po co? Przecież Longbottom już rozmawiał z Gryfonami i wielu się zgodziło.

Tak, Rosier, ale Zellera też by wypadało mieć po swojej stronie, w przeciwnym razie połowa Gryfonów może się w ostatniej chwili rozmyślić.

Może i masz rację. Wildsmith, masz jeszcze jakieś wieści? Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale z chęcią poszedłbym już do dormitorium, jestem naprawdę śpiący.

Nie, Rosier, dziękuję, to wszystko na dziś. Śpij dobrze.

Dobranoc.

Gdy Robert wyszedł, Malfoy i Wildsmith siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, które zostało w końcu przerwane przez dziewczynę. Arachne w telegraficznym skrócie przekazała koledze resztę ostatnich wieści, po czym podniosła się z fotela. Kasjusz także wstał.

Pójdę się położyć.

Nie powiem, żeby to był zły pomysł. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

Jestem bardzo zmęczona i coraz poważniej zastanawiam się, czy to wyjdzie. Boję się, że większość stchórzy w ostatniej chwili.

Trzeba być dobrej myśli, Arachne. Ludzie nie lubią, kiedy każe im się żyć w iluzji szytej zbyt grubymi nićmi. Zresztą... nawet gdyby miała nas być garstka, to warto.

Kasjuszu, a czy ja powiedziałam, że nie warto?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko. Dippet popełnił duży błąd, doprowadzając Ślizgonów do ostateczności. Mimo początkowych wątpliwości, teraz w Slytherinie nie wahał się nikt. Nie wszyscy byli tak zdeterminowani, jak siódmoklasiści, ale nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy wycofanie się. Pozornie zimni i egoistyczni Ślizgoni stali teraz murem za sobą nawzajem, a mieszkańcy innych domów jeden po drugim przyłączali się, broniąc świętości własnej żałoby, pamięci Avery'ego i swojego prawa do tego, by nie być okłamywanym. Niemniej jednak zarówno Malfoya, jak i Wildsmith czekało jeszcze bardzo wiele ciężkiej pracy. Nie każdy jest tak odważny, jak Ślizgon w stanie zimnej furii. Do balu pozostał tydzień. Młodym „spiskowcom" pozostawało tylko wierzyć, że w reszcie uczniów duma i godność zwyciężą z instynktowym strachem o własną skórę.

**25 grudnia 1940**

Kathy Shyshadow stała przed lustrem w dormitorium i nerwowo wygładzała na sobie długą, czarną suknię. W tle Kasandra Black rozczesywała swoje ciężkie, hebanowe włosy, Mary Bonham patrzyła krytycznie na dopiero co przefarbowaną zaklęciem sukienkę, zapewne szukając, czy nigdzie nie ostał się jeszcze skrawek błękitu, zaś Atia Lufkin pomagała Arachne Wildsmith z uporaniem się ze skomplikowanym zapięciem na plecach sukni. Dziewczęta nieustannie dyskutowały, ale brak było w tej rozmowie zwykłego kobietom rozgorączkowania przed balem, zaś ich twarze, zamiast radości wyrażały zimną zawziętość. Jeśli Armand Dippet miał do czegoś wyjątkowy talent, to z pewnością było to robienie sobie wrogów.

Dobrze leży, Kathy – szept Arachne wyrwał pannę Shyshadow ze smutnych rozmyślań. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Tak, wiem...

Boisz się?

Tak. Z tego będzie straszny skandal. Rodzice będą wściekli, a jeśli do tego dowiedzą się Snape'owie, to nie chcę nawet myśleć, co się stanie.

Kathy, to może oni wtedy zerwą zaręczyny?

Wątpię, żeby to zrobili.

Ale...

Arachne, im zależy na tym małżeństwie, mam spory posag no i nazwisko Shyshadow też jeszcze coś znaczy.

A ty? Co zamierzasz zrobić.

Nie mam pojęcia. Na razie mam pół roku do skończenia szkoły. Może uda mi się ubłagać rodziców, a jeśli mi się nie uda, to cóż... Przecież nie ucieknę z domu.

Na takie dictum Wildsmith zamilkła. Nie mogła przecież ratować przyjaciółki na siłę. Była doskonale świadoma, że jeśli Kathy odmówi wyjścia za mąż, to może zostać wykluczona z rodziny. Mało kto był na tyle odważny, by zdecydować się na taki krok. Arachne nie mogła nic poradzić, więc wzięła z biurka grzebień i zaczęła układać długie, proste, ciemne włosy przyjaciółki.

W Pokoju Wspólnym roiło się tymczasem od młodzieńców w czerni. Ślizgoni ubrali się dużo szybciej, niż ich koleżanki, więc teraz radzi nieradzi siedzieli wokół kominka i czekali. Umówili się, że wyjdą wszyscy razem. W Sali Wejściowej mieli się spotkać z mieszkańcami innych Domów. Nawet teraz, w ostatniej chwili, nie wiedzieli na pewno, kto się do nich przyłączy. Było bardzo możliwe, że zaledwie parę osób. Ale Ślizgonów to nie obchodziło, nikt się nawet nie zastanawiał, czy aby na pewno robią słusznie. Slytherin rządził się kilkoma prostymi zasadami. Jedna z nich brzmiała: noblesse oblige.

Dziewczęta powoli schodziły się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Z minuty na minutę robiło się bardziej tłoczno. Nagle otwarły się drzwi w ścianie i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę wchodzącej Helen Wilkes.

Nauczycielka była ubrana w elegancką, czarną suknię, siwe włosy upięła w wytworny kok, plecy miała proste jak struna. Wyglądała bardzo dostojnie i, jeśli to tylko było możliwe, budziła jeszcze większy respekt, niż zwykle. Ślizgoni patrzyli na staruszkę jak oczarowani. Nie do końca wierzyli, że naprawdę przyjdzie.

Dobry wieczór, moi drodzy. Gotowi?

Tak, Madame Wilkes. Gotowi.

Rosier wystąpił z tłumu, skłonił się Helen, podał jej ramię i razem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Za nimi szła prowadzona przez Malfoya Arachne, dalej reszta siódmoklasistów i pozostali uczniowie. Żałobny korowód Ślizgonów zatrzymał się dopiero w Sali Wejściowej. Przyszli w ostatniej chwili. Wszyscy pozostali już tam byli. Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni nie zawiedli. Niemal każdy był ustrojony w jednolitą, nierozświetloną ani jedną błyskotką czy wypustką czerń. Twarze były poważne i stanowcze. Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się szybko, Ślizgonom ledwo starczyło czasu na krótką wymianę ukłonów z mieszkańcami innych Domów. Arachne Wildsmith uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco i, wsparta tym razem na ramieniu Fawcetta, weszła jako pierwsza. Pomyślała, że kiedy dyrektor Dippet był uczniem, to na samym początku opuścił bardzo ważną lekcję: „Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus".

z francuskiego: „szlachectwo zobowiązuje"

z łaciny: „Śpiącego smoka nie należy drażnić"; motto Hogwartu

KONIEC


End file.
